1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display stand made of folding material having a tubular base, on the top of which there is a counter for the display and reception of merchandise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such display stands are also known as immediate displays and have proven successful in practice. A basic embodiment for such a display stand is described by German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,902,573 by the applicant, FIGS. 8 and 9 therein. They have the quite considerable advantage for practical purposes that the base can be wrapped around the assembled, usually cuboid counter to a certain extent in a U-shaped or L-shaped manner to save space, so that the counter filled with the articles concerned can be shipped together with its base in a space saving way. At the point of sale, for example in a store, the display stand is then assembled by a few manipulations, in which the base need only be brought into its extended position, whereupon it is swung under the counter. The base is opened up automatically in this swinging proceedure because the distance between its front wall and rear wall is increased to the distance of the position for use in the aforementioned swinging operation.
Whereas, in the Offenlegungsschrift mentioned, the connection between the base and the counter is made by means of two separate adhesive flaps, the first European publication No. 54,884 describes a similar display stand in which the connection between the base and the counter is made by means of a top section which to a certain extent covers the front and rear wall of the base. The present invention can be used for all types of such display stands according to the publications mentioned as well as for similar display stands.
Common to both the aforementioned display stands is that the bottom of the counter is flat. The articles kept in the counter are therefore on the same level. However, for reasons of sale psychology, it is advantageous if the articles are displayed to the customer in a row rising from front to back.
In this context, the display stand according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,350 already proposes a serviceable solution as there the rear wall of the base and the adjoining section of the two side walls are extended upwards. Appropriate slits are provided in the bottom and in the rear wall of the associated counter, so that the counter can be mounted on top of the base in such a way that the extensions of the two side walls pass through the bottom of the counter and protrude to a certain extent inside the counter, in its rearward portion. A flat blank is then formed from above onto the protrusions thereby produced. Furthermore, the counter is subdivided into a rear and a front compartment by means of a blank bent in an L-shape when viewed from the side, the rearward dividing wall of which rests against the front edges of the extensions of the side walls.
The L-shaped blank is inserted in the counter loosely from above.
One disadvantage of this is that this know display stand is not designed as an immediate display.
This means that the erection of the display stand is relatively involved because, once the base has been assembled, the separate counter must be mounted on top of the base. Another disadvantage is that there is a danger that the L-shaped section could slip backwards during transit, in particular when there are only loosely packed articles in the counter. Such a displacement to the rear is possible during transit because the counter is separate from the base. During subsequent assembly, there is therefore the danger that the upper edges of the rear sections of the side walls of the base, which form the steps, could collide with the horizontal panel of the L section, so that the assembly operation cannot be carried out properly.